The trick that didn’t work as planned
by CSI-Ash
Summary: Grissom and Sara decide to play a little trick on Greg, since he may have clued in to their relationship, but things don't exactly go as planned... GSR.


**The trick that didn't work as planned**

"Let me guess, Greg did something stupid again." Sara said as she walked in Grissom's office and closing the door behind her. She sat down across from him and he replied:

"How'd you guess?"

"Well, let me see. You're slumped over your desk, your glasses are off, and you're pinching the bridge of your nose. How's that for obvious?" She said with a small smile.

"I just don't know what to do about this "Greg problem" of ours…" he admitted.

"What happened my dear?"

"I'm pretty sure he's clued in to us being together, and with his big mouth, that isn't such a good thing, if you know what I mean…"

"Well, we can do one of two things. Either ignore it completely, or have a little fun with it."

"Where are you going with this honey?"

"Well, we can freak him out and then he'll leave us alone for good. How does that sound?" she asked him with a wink.

"I guess you're right… What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, don't worry. I've got plenty of things thought-up already."

"Um, I think you've got me interested here…" He was finally starting to smile.

"I think we can have some fun torturing our dear Greggo…"

"We sure will…" He was grinning like crazy at this point. This was going to be fun, even for him.

Later that shift… 

"So how did the results for the tire treads pan out Warrick?" Grissom asked as he met Warrick in the CSI HQ hallway.

"A perfect match to our suspect's truck. It's a slam dunk case! Not to mention the weapon was in his truck too!" he said with a grin.

"Great job Warrick. Now, could you go help Nicky with his Lake Mead floater. I think he needs all the help he can get. It's pretty nasty from what I could smell."

"Sure thing boss. Talk to you at the end of shift."

"See you later 'Rick."

Grissom then made his way to the break room, where the subject of his torture was absorbed in a rock and roll magazine. Grissom fished out something from his pocket, put it on his finger, and made his way to the coffee pot to get some of Greg's Blue Hawaiian brew. Grissom then nonchalantly grabbed a paper that lay in front of Greg, making sure his ring was in Greg's field of vision.

"Greg, what's in these reports here? Aren't you supposed to be done writing them by now?" Grissom asked.

Greg didn't budge a muscle.

"Greg!" Grissom's voice got a little louder this time. Greg woke up from his reverie and seemed very scared at Grissom's loud exclamation.

"I guess Greg didn't see my little clue yet being absorbed in that darn magazine of his." Grissom thought to himself.

"Uh, sorry boss. I was reading this really interesting article about…" But Grissom cut him off.

"Greg. I told you this paper work needed to be finished and on my desk by the end of shift, and you're here reading from a magazine? What's going on Greg?"

"Uh… um. I'm sorry Griss, I'll get right on it ASAP." And as quickly as he could, Greg grabbed his papers and darted for the door… but not without noticing from afar a ring on Grissom's left hand.

"Was that a ring on Grissom's ring finger?" Greg thought to himself as he made his way to a quiet spot to finish his paper work before the end of shift. "Nah, I'm just imagining things…" he thought as he had a small smile on his face.

A few hours later… near the end of shift

Grissom was examining some insects at his desk when a soft knock was heard on his door. He saw some spiky hair appear as Greg made his way in the office and sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Um, boss, I finished the papers, here they are. Sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to be distracted by reading that magazine in the break room…" Greg said with a sincere look on his face.

Grissom thought for a moment and then replied with a stern look:

"Well, I'd better not see you reading another magazine in the break room when you've got unfinished work, or you'll be spending most of your time in the lab again, not in the field."

"Yeah sure thing boss."

"Now hand me those papers and go see if Sara needs help with her case, she's in the layout room." Grissom then reached out, making sure to use his left hand, and grabbed Greg's papers. Grissom saw the confused and amazed look that immediately appeared on Greg's face and it took every effort in him to not bust out laughing. Greg looked worried for a second.

"Um, Griss… what is… finger… oh never mind. I'll go help out Sara with her case." And without missing a beat, Greg was out of Grissom's office thinking about what he just saw. "Grissom's married? Since when?" he thought to himself.

A few minutes later… 

Greg made his way to a layout room where he found Sara sifting through her evidence.

"Her Sara, Grissom asked me to give you a hand with your case. Anything I can help you out with?" he asked her.

"Hey Greg. Yeah, can you get these to Hodges?" handing him a plastic bag containing some sort of trace evidence.

"Sure thing Sar." As he took the bag of evidence from her, he noticed that she too, had a ring on her left hand.

"No way! Not you too!" he exclaimed, horrified, before leaving the room in a hurry to give Hodges the evidence.

Sara started laughing as Grissom entered the layout room.

"So honey, I see that you freaked out Greg better than I could." He said with a laugh.

"You should have seen the look of horror his face!" Sara started giggling at this point.

"Well, we're not done just yet." He told her with a wink. "Wait until he comes back and sees us together. We're really going to drive him crazy." He added with a laugh.

"It's too late for that honey, he's already gone nuts." And gave Grissom one of her signature Sara smiles that always made melt into a gooey puddle.

"Here he comes…" Grissom added, putting on a straight face and returning to his serious supervisor-look.

Greg walked in and suddenly froze when he saw Sara leaning in very close to Grissom looking at evidence on the layout table. He had to say _something_.

"Wait… you two! Your hands… the rings!" he blurted out.

"What are you talking about Greg?" Sara asked nonchalantly while still sifting through evidence, not even bothering to look up.

"But… but… since when are you married?" he asked, blurting out without thinking again.

"Well for your information, how do you know that we, me and Sara, are married to each other Greg? So what if we both have rings on our fingers. That doesn't mean that we're _married_ to each other. You are making assumptions there Greg, making a judgement before looking at the evidence." Grissom said as seriously as he could, trying not to lose his composure.

"Um, well, you two… have been acting both weird lately… and…"

"Greg, why don't you grab this bullet casing and bring it to Bobby?" Sara said calmly as though she never heard Greg's outbursts or Grissom's responses.

"But… but…" Greg pleaded.

"Here Greg, grab this and go to ballistics." Sara said as she handed him the bullet casing. "Then go check up that trace for me, will ya?"

"You heard her Greg, now _go_." Grissom commanded him.

And without a word, Greg ran out of the room before he blurted out anything else he didn't want to say. After Greg was out of range to hearing anything, Grissom turned to Sara and let out a laugh.

"That was quite a tough act you did there Dr. Grissom" Sara purred.

"Well thank you Miss Sidle… I mean Mrs. Grissom… you didn't do a bad job yourself." he corrected himself and gave her a wink.

"I'll see you in a bit."

"I'll be in my office. Drop by after you're done going through your evidence. Maybe we could _review_ some of it in there, shall we?" he said with a wink.

"Sure thing honey." She replied with a smile.

Sara got back to work as Grissom left to go to his office and continue working on his bugs.

End of Shift…

Greg was making his way to Grissom's office as he was reciting what he was planning on saying to Grissom "Um I'm sorry about earlier… I shouldn't of said anything…" No, that wasn't it… "Griss, I'm sorry I assumed that you and Sara were married… I shouldn't have assumed anything… " That was a little better…

Greg didn't hear anything going on in Grissom's office, so he opened up the door quite suddenly without knocking, only to find… _them _kissing in the middle of his office.

"Aha! I knew it!!" Greg yelled a little louder than he wanted to, pointing at the two figures.

Grissom and Sara broke their kiss within a split second and simply stared at Greg, standing in the doorway, which was in turn, staring at _them_.

"Greg!" Grissom yelled. "Don't you ever knock before entering an office?!" he added with a very angry look on his face.

"Gil, honey, it's ok, we'll fix this up…" Sara tried to comfort him.

"Gil..?! Honey..!? Ah! I can't believe my assumptions were right after all!" Greg said proudly, ignoring Grissom's earlier outburst.

"Greg! Out. Of. My. Office. NOW!" Grissom said angrily through clenched teeth.

Greg suddenly snapped out of his giddy mood and like a murder suspect being chased by officers, ran out of Grissom's office with lightning speed and agility.

"Gil, you know, it's not _that_ bad… we'll get back at him, don't you worry about it. I guess our little torture experiment didn't work out like we wanted it to…" Sara explained with a little grin, while gently massaging Grissom's shoulders to calm him down from his yelling at Greg. "Besides, you _are_ the boss around here…" she said with a wink.

"You're right." Grissom admitted. "I'll just give him every decomp for him to work on for the next decade." He said with a little hint of a smile.

"See, it seems like you're feeling all better already Hon." Sara said while giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Greggo, you better watch your back, 'cause there's nothing worst than having an angry entomologist seeking revenge on you…" Grissom said out loud with an evil grin. "I'll getcha good this time, don't you worry about that!"

**La Fin**

>>I don't own the CSI characters or anything related to that. I only own a few seasons and a few books lol ;-)

Again, I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes, and/or typos...


End file.
